Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Optical lithography is a technology used for fabricating semiconductor mechanism and integrated circuits. The resolution of conventional optical lithography may often be limited by optical diffraction. The diffraction effect, which is based on the Huygen's Principle for light propagation, has an inverse correlation with the wavelength of the light used for conventional optical lithography.
Specifically, the wavelength of the lithographic light may limit the ability of a lithographic equipment to project a clear image of a small feature onto a wafer. The present disclosure appreciates that fabricating the sub-wavelength features of a sub-wavelength semiconductor product may require complicated and expensive imaging technologies in order to reduce the diffraction effects.